


Imagination

by Leaf Litter (leaflitter)



Series: 5 Birthday Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forgiveness, Scars, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflitter/pseuds/Leaf%20Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for a friend. I have to apologise, as not only is this a day late, the muse is apparently not schmoopy today.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend. I have to apologise, as not only is this a day late, the muse is apparently not schmoopy today.

I see her in the lift sometimes, that Auror. She comes down to lunch from one of the floors I'll never get access to. No one trusts a sneak, not even organisations that take their information. Not even me.

Everyone plays with their face though, including me. If I work hard, and keep my mind on it all day, I can illusion the scars away. But I don't get to change for free and she does. I like to imagine her smiling at me, from all the different faces: hers and mine without the scars, and Cho's, and even Granger's.


End file.
